Regressarás
by CeliYep
Summary: O quanto o retorno de quem se espera pode ser influente? Mais do que todo o conhecimento e tempo do mundo podem prever. / Fangorn
1. Prólogo, Capacidades

**Autoria**:Celi Barbosa [CeliYep]  
><strong>Título:<strong> Regressarás **Prólogo:** Capacidades**  
><strong>C**onto de vista** Fangorn (ent)  
><strong>Tipo: <strong>POV / Aventura / Amizade / Romance. **Classificação:** K  
>[<strong>20-01-12<strong>]

* * *

><p><em>Regressáras<em>

**Prólogo – Capacidades**

Incapaz de acreditar...

Capaz de contemplar a mutabilidade constante dos seres e da natureza.

Capaz de conhecer mais do que os longos anos de existência são suficientes para ensinar.

Capaz de esperar o regresso da amada, mesmo sabendo que este levará boa parte de sua existência.

Capaz de esperar, paciente e esperançosamente pelo dissipar da sombra.

Capaz de mesmo sob a escuridão contemplar o céu que ao longe resplandece;

E sob este mesmo céu reviver os momentos mais proveitosos de uma longa e inconstante vida.

* * *

><p><strong>NA:** Não estou cabendo em mim, tamanha felicidade e impolgação. Consegui de fato produzir algo consideravelmente extenso e mais que isso, para o meu deleite estou feliz com o que fiz. Fiquei estupefata ao perceber que esta história já estava bem guardadinha em minha mente desde que li "O Senhor dos Anéis - As Duas Torres" e ora, eu lá sabia como por em palavras coisinhas que minha mente produzia involutariamente? Quase chorei, não eu chorei mesmo com tanta alegria e mais ainda por saber que como esta tenho tantas outras bem guardadinhas. Quem diria que minhas suposições de como isso pode acontecer já eram uma idéia... Mas uma coisa é mais que certa seria impossível descobir meu lado inspirado senão fosse inspirada por minhas mais que amigas, mais que musas, minhas super únicas escritoras/leitoras sem precedentes e amáveis do universo de quem sou inegavelmente fã: **Mary(Peamaps)** que com suas palavras incontavelmente sábias me impulsionou a "deixar fluir naturalmente", incrivelmente prestativa, mais que talentosa (Ah, me vejo naquele momento "filminho" toda vez que leio algo escrito por ela), bonsoda, meiga, ultra especial; **Nara (Mainara PWM)**, minha sábia amiga confidente, telentosa e futura enfermeira-chefe que aguenta meus momentos mais CrazyMano sem me deixar abater, e a incrível **Sadie (SadieSil)**, que é tão gentil, sábia, e talentosa, deixando comentários mais que elogiosos em minhas histórias e proporcionando a mim leituras singulares de suas narrativas MUITÍSSIMO obrigada! Espero fazer por merecer tamanho afeto e atenção que cada uma dez vocês tem para comigo.

Em fim, Estou com praticamente 2 caps. prontinhos (eu custei a acreditar) e postarei amanhã [21-01-12] espero que tenham ficados bons, ao menos eu me diverti imensamente e foi a melhor coisa a se fazer antes de dormir, escrevê-los. Acho que já está bom, afinal ainda tenho outras N/A a caminho ^**_**^'.


	2. Entre Ents e Magos, Capítulo 01

**Autoria**:Celi Barbosa [CeliYep]  
><strong>Título:<strong> Regressarás **Título do Capítulo:** Entre Ents e Magos  
><strong>Tipo: <strong>POV / Short / Aventura / Amizade / Romance. **Classificação:** K

* * *

><p><strong>Importante:<strong> Os nomes das personagens utilizadas nesta narrativa foram retirados dos livros da saga/série O Senhor dos Anéis, da autoria de J.R.R. Tolkien. E por mais que eu ansei, nenhum destes me pertence.

* * *

><p><strong>Regressarás<strong>

**Capítulo 01 - Entre Ents e Magos**

Os ents foram fundamentais para a queda de Sarumam, antes um mago sábio, bondoso e favorável a natureza deixou-se dominar pelo poder de Sauron, o senhor do escuro, que cobiçava acima de tudo recuperar o pode do Um anel.

O mago apossou-se de um dos _palatir_ _de numenor_ e o manteve em segredo, inclusive de seu próprio conselho, porém em uma tentativa de ver além do que suas vistas permitiam utilizou a rocha, cuja a principal função era enxergar ao longe, mas não esperava que ainda restasse um _palatir_ conhecido, e este estava em Osgiliath[**2**] que a pouco fora tomada por Mordor dos domínios de Gondor.

Sarumam foi tolo em utilizar algo além de seu conhecimento e obviamente longe de seu controle. Não custou muito para que fosse corrompido e submetido as vontades de Sauron, sendo uma delas bloquear a passagem por Isengard.

Isengard possuía uma verdadeira fortaleza de pedras, cujo centro continha uma torre, a torre de Orthanc onde o mago branco habitava. Nas proximidades de Isengard existia a floresta de Fangorn, batizada assim pelos elfos, que como a grande maioria das coisas da terra-média cultuavam e admiravam, deram nomes em sua própria língua rica e superior.

Fangorn também era o nome do _em[3]t_mais antigo a habitar a terra-média.

Ents são pastores de árvores, semelhantes em parte aos homens, mas beirando facilmente os cinco metros de altura, possuindo uma enorme cabeça com um curto pescoço e cabelos que mais pareciam copas de pequenas árvores.

Enquanto solitariamente caminhava pela floresta, Fangorn deparou-se com dois seres mínimos, nem anões, muito menos elfos, ou mesmo homens, até então desconhecidos e pelo estado um tanto aparvalhado e vigilante fugiam de algo. De fato estavam fugindo, não de um perigo natural, mas de Orcs[4], passaram momentos dificílimos e por uma sorte imensa conseguiram livrar-se do cativeiro e fugir.

O Hobbits foram os primeiro a informar a Fangorn os planos obscuros de Sarumam, injuriando-se especialmente com a carnificina que era executada para com as árvores, sendo utilizadas como meras madeiras para fazer o incessante fogo de Orgiliath queimar. .

O Ent tinha o mago em alta conta, conversando e dando-lhe valiosas informações sobre toda a floresta e suas propriedades e também suas fraquezas. No entanto com o passar do tempo, Saruman ficou misterioso e o Ent cauteloso como aprenderá a ser preferiu nada mais revelar.

Fangorn reuniu os outros ents em uma espécie de reunião de caráter extraordinário, denominada _entebate_[5]_, _esta contou com a presença de praticamente todos os ents que habitavam a floresta, especialmente os mais jovens. Decidiram que era necessária uma intervenção em Isengard e assim o fizeram. Saíram em marcha para o local e nem os incontáveis blocos de pedra foram suficientes para barrar a força sem tamanho dos ents.

A vitória foi retumbante. Entre outras coias conseguiram romper a barreira que impedia as águas do rio Isen de fluírem normalmente, alagando então toda Orthanc, aprisionando Sarumam.

Fangor prometeu a Gandalf, que era de fato o único mago em que o ent ainda confiava que patrulharia toda a região ao redor e junto as árvores que retornavam reorganizaria o local, que batizaria de Floresta Vigia.

* * *

><p>1 – Palatír – ou pedras videntes de númenor, foram feitas por Fëanor em Valinor e trazidas para a terra-média por Elendin. As pedras especialemnte comunicavam-se entre mas quando utilizadas por alguém com grande força de vontade poderia vislumbrar não somente o ambiente em que outra se encontrava mas também momentos futuros.<p>

2- Osgiliath – Primeira capital de Gondor lalizada entre Minas Anor e Minas Ithil, posteriormente tomada e incendiada pelos Uruk-hai, criaturas de Sauron.

3- Ent – a palavra _ent_ é de origem algo – saxônica e signifca gigante. Tem por dialeto o _entê,_ difere de todas as outras língua da terra-média, e tem como princíal caracterísitca a quantidade de vocábulos, a variação de tom e especialemente a lentidão para pronunciar-se a palavras, pois segundo os ents cada coisa deveria ter seu nome de acordo ao que representava e poucas coisas eram consideradas mediocres ou insignficantes.

4- Orcs – Seres criados com um único propósito, odiar e dizimar. Não possuem raciocínio nem são capazes de executar boas ações mas somente combater e projetar objetos para ferir.

* * *

><p><strong>NA:** Uma coisa é certa, estou praticamente saltidando de felicidade. Os ents sempre foram seres que me intrigaram e me deixaram flutuando em pensamentos, e o momento durante "As Duas Torres" marca o ponto inicial deste meu fascinio.  
>Anseio ter feito um bom trabalho e mais que isso anseio produzir mais e mais. Próximo capítulo em breve. :) [Reviwes?]<p> 


	3. Florestas e Jardins, Capítulo 02

**Autoria**:Celi Barbosa [CeliYep]  
><strong>Título:<strong> Regressarás **Título do Capítulo:** Florestas e Jardins  
><strong>Tipo: <strong>Short / Aventura / Amizade / Romance. **Classificação:** K  
>[26-01-12]<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Importante:<strong> Os nomes das personagens utilizadas nesta narrativa foram retirados dos livros da saga/série O Senhor dos Anéis, da autoria de J.R.R. Tolkien. E por mais que eu ansei, nenhum destes me pertence.

* * *

><p><strong>Regressarás<strong>

**Capítulo 02 - Florestas e Jardins**

Fangorn contemplou o céu nublado e lúgubre através da beira da Floresta Vigia.

"_Hum, Bam_, pelo visto chuva há de vir" dirigiu-se a Bregalad[1] que surgia por entre algumas árvores.

Bregalad era bem mais jovem que Fangorn, igualmente alto mas possuía ainda uma pela macia e lustrosa nos braços e nas pernas. Tinha lábios rubros e os cabelos em um tom verde-acinzentado.

Imitou o olhar de Fangorn e displicentemente balançou-se como uma árvore ao vento.

"As sorveiras são tão favoráveis a chuva quanto os ents. Provavelmente florescerão. Lembro-me que a muitas era atrás as primeiras foram plantadas..."

"Pelos ents, _hum, hum,_ numa tentativa de agradar as entesposas, _ham,_ mas elas afirmaram conhecer flores mais alvas". Acrescentou Fangorn.

"Os cascas-de-pele[2] as cultivavam em abundância" Bregalad lembrou saudoso.

Silenciaram e com o passar do tempo a noite chegou e com ela a chuva, abundante mas mansa.

-#-

Dos longos dias de sua existência, Fangorn ansiava acima de tudo reencontrar as entesposas. Eras atrás deixaram o constante verde da floresta em busca de árvores menores e de campinas ao sol, diferentemente dos ents que amavam as grandes árvores e as florestas, as encostas de colinas altas, alimentar-se dos frutos que as árvores deixavam cair, em resumo os ents gostavam da natureza em seu curso normal, sem interferência; as entesposas gostavam de interferir e organizar tudo o que viam como fora de ordem.

O poder que as entesposas exerciam sobre a natureza era grandioso; bastava pedir a amoreira que desce frutos e esta os concedia; que a grama crescesse e esta crescia, e assim, aflando com a natureza foram capazes de criar imensos jardins com toda a sorte de árvores frutíferas, arbustos frondosos e flores de uma variedade inigualável. As entesposas mudaram-se para os jardins, os ents preferiam a floresta e lá ficaram, mas não deixavam de vistia-las.

Quando a sombra chegou ao Norte, as entesposas araram novos campos e novos jardins surgiram.

Fangorn sentiu saudades de Fimbrethil [3], pé-de-fada, que com seus passos leves angariou, na aurora dos tempos, o coração do ent este foi visita-la mas ao subir o Grande Rio deparou-se não com os belos jandins mas com um árido campo de batalha, agora denominados terras-castanhas.

Desde então as notícias sobre as entesposas se resumiram a lendas contadas por raros viajantes que mesmo temerosos cruzavam a floresta de Fangorn.

Tudo isso aconteceu a muito tempo; mais de três mil anos sem que Fangorn ou qualquer um dos ents vissem ou tivessem notícias de nenhuma de suas entesposas. Agora a sombra havia se dissipado e a luz habitava os cantos mais sombrios da terra-média.

A primavera veio e se foi e a vontade de rever sua amada veio como uma lembrança saudosa.

Desejou ver o contentamento da entesposa ao deparar-se não somente com uma floresta nova e diversa mas também como uma vasta planície que se estendia aos arredores de Isengard e mesmo castigada pelo fogo de Saruman não demoraria, com os devidos cuidados de mãos habilidosas, tornar-se um exuberante jardim onde entinhos de todas as jovens folhagens e troncos lisinhos brincariam e aprenderiam sobre o poder da natureza o quão rica esta era por tê-los: seres amantes do natural, tal qual os elfos mas não tão imutáveis. Transitórios para os lugares mais favoráveis, semelhante aos homens. Os Elfos deixariam a terra-média para que a era dos homens alcançassem seu novo ápice.

Fangorn não levou mais que uma breve semana para pensar intensamente em tudo isso e riu-se ao constatar que entre outras coisas que aprendeu com os pequenos hobbits, a pressa veio agraciá-lo.

Mas ter pressa também implicava em nutrir a ansiedade, por menor que fosse, era inevitável. Ansiava ao menos um sinal, um mero sinal de Fimbrethil, que estava bem, viva ele não duvidava que estivesse, mas queria constatar, tê-la por perto.

Virou-se instintivamente para contemplar a floresta a suas costas, não a recente Floresta Vigia mas a sua imemorável Fangorn. Como desejou vê-la surgir por entre as árvores... tão linda quanto lembrava-se de contemplá-la da última vez... mais que linda a seus olhos.

Por mais que não fosse a mesma enteleza de sua juventude, um tanto curvada devido ao trabalho duro que era cuidar de campos até que estes tornassem-se jardins, mas com traços tão belos e novos que o deixavam inebriado: Os cabelos assumiram a tonalidade do trigo maduro, mesmo ressecados pelo sol, lindos.

"Nem toda a pressa da terra-média ou as dificuldade que enfrentei no passado e provavelmente outras que enfrantarei seriam capazes de fazer-me perder a centelha fumegante e inapagável que é minha esperança em vê-la regressar" Murmurou para si mesmo, profunda e pensativamente.

Teve seus pensamentos interrompidos pelo sutil farfalhar de algumas árvores ao longe. Mesmo o simples movimento não passou despercebido a seus olhos atentos. Aguçou a visão e aguardou.

* * *

><p>1 - Bregalad - Em Westron significa Tronquesperto. O Ent que esteve com os Hobbits Merry e Pippin durante a entebate na clareira da floresta de Fangorn.<p>

2 - Cascas-de-pele – Grupo de Ents a que Bregalad pertencia, tiveram todo o seu território original dominado por orcs mas antes da devastação cultivavam incontáveis quantidades de Sorveiras, uma planta de flores esbranquiçadas e que eram para os ents uma homenagem as entesposas.

3 - Fimbrethil – sig. Betula-esguia;

* * *

><p><strong>NA:** Cá estou novamente e dou um pirulito para quem advinhar meu estado de espírito! Ganhou que palpitou que estaria aos pulinhos como sempre!  
>Bem aí está o segundo capítulo e foi tão legal escrever! Digamos que eu terminava meu momento "mãe dormi no sofá" e depois e escovar os dentes e me recolher para dormir os ents batiam em minha janela exigentes para que eu pensasse mais neles eis que não tive como não atender a um pedido deste não é mesmo? (até porque se você mora em uma casa onde tem todo tipo de árvores no seu quintal é bom não contrariar os ents). Em fim, estou amando o que estou fazendo e anseio i-m-e-n-s-a-m-e-n-t-e, imensamente, não estar sendo falha em muitos aspectos. Não tenho como não me emocionar e agrader a minha mais que adorada <strong>Mary - Peamaps<strong> que foi mais do que incrível em deixar o primeiro comentário no capítulo anterior, me deixou tão chorosa que nem que eu tentasse (até parece que eu tentaria) deixar de pensar nela enquanto escrevia conseguiria. Esse é pra você Mary que tanto me deu credibilidade e que dedicou, e dedica, seu tempo para compartilhar comigo suas palavras mais que sábias, inspiradoras e inesquecíveis. Ah, e obviamente minha querida **Nara - Mainara PWM** que mesmo não sabendo "quem é o tal do mago" (hahaha) gostou da história e me agraciou elogiosamente. **Sadie** continua me proporcionando a leitura de história maravilhosas que (Deus seja louvado) ela publicou e faz com que possamos ler. Obrigada.

Acho que só tem mais um capítulo, e um epílogo quem sabe, nunca se sabe... nunca se sabe. Até l_oguinho! _[Reviews? :**D**]  
>[26-01-12]<p> 


	4. Enfim Regressastes, Capítulo 03, fim

**Autoria**:Celi Barbosa [CeliYep]  
><strong>Título:<strong> Regressarás **Título do Capítulo:** Enfim Regressastes  
><strong>Tipo: <strong>Short / Aventura / Amizade / Romance. **Classificação:** K  
>[06-02-12]<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Importante:<strong> Os nomes das personagens utilizadas nesta narrativa foram retirados dos livros da saga/série O Senhor dos Anéis, da autoria de J.R.R. Tolkien. E por mais que eu ansei, nenhum destes me pertence.

* * *

><p><strong>Regressarás<strong>

**Capítulo 03 - Enfim Regressastes**

_"Vem no agito da folhagem_  
><em>No balanço aflito de uma flor<em>  
><em>Vem da eletricidade<em>  
><em>Que carrega o ar, o mar, o amor"<em>**  
>[2ª estrofe Tempestade – Marcelo Jeneci**]

Por entre os altivos troncos que circundavam a sua floresta, Fangorn vislumbrou ao longe uma forma esguia e sutilmente curvada adentrar em seu novo território.

Os longos cabelos na cor do trigo maduro eram visíveis mesmo a distância; balançavam-se ao sabor do vento e reluziam ao sol do final da manhã.

Fangorn não ousou acreditar, ou mesmo desacreditar, apenas aguardou. Estariam seus olhos, tão antigos quanto a terra-média enganados? Não, isso não seria possível.

Sim, era Fimbrethil!

Mesmo não estando sozinha, mas sim acompanhada por todas as enteposas que vira em sua última visita aos jardins, facilmente a distinguiu, nenhuma se assemelhava a Fimbrethil; assim como o Pinheiro difere do Bordo os ents diferem-se entre si.

Então todas sobreviveram. Sua esperança não fora vã, de fato estavam bem. Mas então notara que Fimbrethil encaminhara-se em sua direção.

Fangorn não se moveu apenas observou-a até que ela parasse próxima a borda da Floresta Vigia. A distância que agora os separava era suficientemente insignificante se comparada às longas passadas ents; bastariam alguns passos até que a única extensão territorial entre eles correspondesse ao simples engatinhar de uma criança humana.

Provavelmente algumas horas se passaram, pois ouviu a aproximação de outros ents e logo estes também estavam junto a suas enteposas. A aproximação dos outros o despertou, deu-se conta de que apenas observara Fimbrethil.

Flexionou os joelhos e com longas passadas, mas não apressadas, logo estava frente a frente com sua entesposa. Para o ápice de seu contentamento, ela sorriu; meiga como em suas lembranças... mas não eram lembranças e sim a mais pura realidade.

Uma realidade em que era imensamente feliz.

Fangorn ainda observa-a sorrir, fitou-a intensamente nos olhos e não desejou desviá-los; então sentiu um leve toque em suas mãos, contemplou as mãos minúsculas se comparadas a suas, toma-as e ergue-as na altura dos olhos. Então sorriu, maravilhado e emocionado.

Ainda observando-a lembrou-se subitamente da antiga canção, que os elfos compuseram e cantavam em sua língua superior; Canção sobre os ents e as entesposas; a mesma canção que compartilhara com os hobbits. Quase involuntariamente, como não ousou ser capaz de imaginar um ent capaz fazendo-o, entou-a para Fimbrethil:

Fangorn

_"Se a Primavera enfolha a faia e a seiva os galhos banha,  
>Se a luz se espelha no regato e há vento na montanha,<br>Se o passo é largo, duro e esforço e frio corta o ar  
>Volta pra mim! Volta pra mim! Diz que é belo este lugar!"<em>

**Quando estava prestes a iniciar a parte cantada pela entesposa, aparvalhou-se ao ouvir a voz melodiosa de Fimbrethil proferir as palavras seguintes.**

Fimbrethil:

_"Se a Primavera ao campo chega e o trigo está na espiga,  
>Se branca a flor qual neve brilha e no pomar se abriga,<br>Se em chuva e sol por sobre a terra perfume há no ar,  
>Eu fico aqui, não volto não, é belo o meu lugar."<em>

**A quanto tempo não ouvia voz tão melodiosa e familiar.**

Fangorn

_"Se for Verão por sobre a terra e à tarde a luz dourada  
>Mil sonhos verdes derramar nas folhas enlaçadas;<br>Se verde e fresco for o bosque e o vento for bem-vindo,  
>Volta pra mim! Volta pra mim! Diz que aqui tudo é mais lindo!"<em>

Fimbrethil:

_"Se for Verão e no calor a fruta escurecer,  
>Se a palha é seca, e a espiga branca na hora de colher;<br>Se pinga o mel, cresce a maçã ao vento que é bem-vindo,  
>Eu fico aqui, à luz do sol, pois isso é bem mais lindo!"<em>

**Tão melodiosa e a entoar tão harmoniosamente...**

Fangorn:

_"Se for Inverno, o duro Inverno que mata e campo Cinvade,  
>Se a noite escura o dia sem sol devora sem piedade,<br>Se o Vento Leste for mortal, então na chuva fria  
>Vou procurar-te, vou chamar-te, eu volto nesse dia."<em>

**... O anseio de sua alma e ouvir pacientemente seus apelos pelo regresso...**

Fimbrethil:

_"Se for Inverno sem canções, se a treva enfim vier,  
>Quebrado já o inútil galho, se luz já não houver,<br>Vou procurar-te e esperar-te, até seguir um dia  
>Contigo pela estrada afora sob a chuva fria!"<em>

**Sincronizados cantaram o último verso...**

Fangonr e Fimbrethil:

_E juntos para o oeste vamos nos encaminhar  
>E longe, longe encontraremos onde descansar. (<strong>*<strong>)_

**Sincronizados terminaram a canção...**

E na mesma sincronia silenciaram e contemplaram o céu, que ao final do dia assumira um tom púrpura beirando o perolado voluptuoso das pérolas no mar distante... que mesmo não as conhecendo, mas somente por canções as admirava.

Quietos e contentes contemplaram o céu; Próximos, novamente próximos...

De mãos dadas como na juventude;

De mãos dadas observando a noite abraçar o dia nos céus;

O céu... este sim nunca deixou de ser favorável...

Mesmo em tempos sombrios ainda houvera a esperança de que lá ele estaria;

Favorável aos ents; Favorável as entesposas;

Favorável para as Florestas; Favorável para os Jardins;

Apreciável em todas as estações; Seja em seu tom mais celestial azulado; Seja em seu taciturno acinzentado de uma tarde tempestuosa;

Desde o início dos tempos esteve onde deveria estar e até o final, lá permanecerá.

Para que até o fim dos tempos Fangorn e Fimbrethil o haveriam de contemplar.

_"Eu sonhei que estava exatamente aqui, olhando pra você_  
><em>Olhando pra você exatamente aqui [...]"<em>  
><strong>[1ª estrofe Dia a Dia, Lado a Lado – Marcelo Jeneci]**

(**fim**)

* * *

><p>(<strong>*<strong>) - Canção élfica para os ents e entesposas consta em "O Senhor dos Anéis - As Duas Torres, Pgs. 74 e 75, J.R.R. Tolkien"

* * *

><p><strong>NA:** Bam, Bum, Bem! Cá estou e comigo o final deste meu infinito devaneio para com os ents. Estou naquele momento "sem palavras", tamanha euforia e satisfação. Creio que anteriomente já relatei meus anseios para com um reencontro dos ents com as entesposas, mas uma repetição não mata ninguém, certo? (;3) Desde que vi a canção em "As Duas Torres" me afeiçoei e ficava, capítulo a capítulo do livro, esperando pelo regresso.  
>Anseio não ter sido falha em muitos aspectos, deixando outros de lado... apenas, deixei fluir...<br>E escrevia enquanto ouvia Marcelo Jeneci.  
>Sem dúvidas tenho muito a agradecer, A minhas mais que adoráveis e inspiradoras amigas: <strong>Mary - Peamaps<strong>, **Nara** e **Sadie.** Já agradeci anteriomente mas é uma honra ter o carinho de vocês e mais do que palavras, este não tem preço. Obrigada!  
>Obrigada também a Loud, seja lá quem venha ser (hehe), fico grata por ter lido. É muito satisfatório.<br>Mary me disse que é necessário praticar para "destravarmos"; Sadie me disse "A inspiração surge conforme escolhemos os personagens que queremos usar" e sem dúvidas você são maravilhosamente sábias e me orientaram no caminho mais gratificante. Provavelmente outras histórias mais estão por vir.  
>Bem, Obrigada e espero que, como eu, tenham viajado a terra-média.<p>

[**06-02-12**]


End file.
